


Movie Night

by anderswrites



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Movie Night, Slight Embarrassment, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: Ship(s): Romantic Loceit, Platonic DLAMPR, Background Romantic MoxietyWarnings: Super light angst (really, it’s only like a paragraph.), Brief thoughts of doubt/insecurity, embarrassment, soft bois





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ship(s): Romantic Loceit, Platonic DLAMPR, Background Romantic Moxiety
> 
> Warnings: Super light angst (really, it’s only like a paragraph.), Brief thoughts of doubt/insecurity, embarrassment, soft bois

Movie nights were one of the only constant things in the Mindscape.

As Thomas grew up, he changed, his mind changing with him. The walls often changed colors depending on how Thomas was feeling. (One time, they had turned neon yellow-green. Roman had thrown a  _ fit. _ ) Furniture sometimes switched spots, and carpet and wooden floors could be found switching as well. Posters and pictures changed with Thomas’s interests, and pictures updated over time, now spanning an ever-longer hallway covering Thomas’s life up to that point. 

And as Deceit walked that very hallway, he had a lot on his mind. 

Memories, good and bad, were swarming in his head. Although he knew now that all of the sides loved him, he still had doubts. Right now, his  _ lovely _ brain was trying to tell him how much everyone  _ hated _ him. How they were so much  _ better off _ before he joined their family. He didn’t  _ deserve _ their love. 

Deceit shushed that part of his brain. He  **knew** that those were lies. His family loved him very much. Deceit could tell when people were lying. He would know if they weren’t telling the truth. 

Deceit could hear a bell ring out through from the living room. There was a second of silence before it rung again a few times in quick succession. Ah, so both of the twins were put in charge of getting everyone tonight. He shook his head fondly before walking to the living room. 

Roman and Remus were wrestling on the floor, the bell laying forgotten nearby. Patton was standing over them. He looked torn between separating them and grabbing a camera. He lost his chance, though, when Remus slumped himself on Roman, a small ‘oof!’ coming from the latter. 

Virgil walked down the stairs, falling backward over the back of the couch. He took out his phone, probably on Tumblr, and instantly settled in. After checking to make sure that the twins were uninjured, Patton joined him, albeit in a much calmer matter. Deceit sat in an armchair, preferring the texture over that of the couch. They waited in silence for a minute, but when their resident nerd didn’t come downstairs, Roman and Remus exchanged a very serious glance, nodding their heads in agreement.

Deceit shivered slightly. Whenever the twins got a look like that, it would not be good for one of the other sides. Before he or Patton could open their mouths to protest, the twins sped off to the upper level. There were a few moments of peace (the calm before the storm) before several loud dings, a scream, and a loud ‘thump’ from above their heads.

Roman and Remus rose up in unison, looking a bit ruffled but laughing hysterically. After a moment, Logan stumbled into the room, under-eyes dark as Virgil’s. He shuffled slowly through the living room before…

...falling into Deceit’s lap!?

Deceit turned bright red, tensing up. He heard gasps and stifled giggling from the couch, but he ignored them, too caught up on the person practically sleeping on him.

But then Logan seemed to come to his senses, noticing Deceit’s posture and tensing himself. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Deceit cut him off, pulling Logan up farther onto his lap. Now it was Logan’s turn to blush a gorgeous shade of red. “You’re so cute, hon.” Deceit kissed him on the nose, making him double his blush. Logan groaned and hid his face in Deceit’s shoulder. He only laughed, bringing the logical side closer.

Logan finally relented, snuggling closer. They relaxed, molding together as if it were meant to be.

And there they stayed, in their own little bubble, for the rest of the night.


End file.
